


The Heart

by Account_Created



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Again sort of, Angry Dipper, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Sad times, Sort Of, THE CHARACTER DEATH IS TEMPORARY, bill is NOT a friend, but uh, dipper has magic powers???, heart/respiratory problems, idk it's all kind of nebulous tbh, it's not really really bad, kind of an au??, oh um like dry heaving, somewhat graphic?, that's the, that's the death part, you know how bill gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: I... don't have context for this. It was just an idea that briefly took over my body and then left forever. Also I DO NOT usually write angst so. This isn't even for me. THIS GOES AGAINST MY ENTIRE ETHOS AS A FIC WRITER. but whatever I hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 2





	The Heart

"It hurts." Mabel gasped. 

"I know." Dipper held her hand tightly, his other arm braced around her shoulders. She pressed a hand to her heart, tears rising to her eyes. 

"I'm not going to make it." 

"Yes you are. Just a little farther." He pulled her along, clenching his teeth as her legs supported less and less of her weight. "Come on." 

"They're too tight!" She was falling, both hands going to her chest. Dipper cried out and followed her to the ground, hugging her to his chest as she gasped for air. 

She started dry heaving, all her systems panicking as the cords around her heart tightened. 

Her eyes looked right through him. She was slipping away from him, he could tell in the blueness of her lips and the weakness of her grip on his shirtfront. 

"Why?" He screamed. "She didn't do anything! Why are you punishing her?" 

"The punishment is not hers." The voice boomed all around them. "It's yours." 

"Then why is  _ she _ dying?" 

"Come now, you're a smart boy. What kind of punishment would it be if she lived?" 

He screamed, screamed in fear and anger and helplessness. She had stilled in his arms, eyes glassy and no breath in her lungs. The cords had crushed her heart, killing both of them in the same instant. 

He rocked back and forth, sobbing into her hair. The voice had retreated, watching but saying nothing. 

That made him angry. 

He set her body down, stepping over it and standing before her like a shield. "You shouldn’t have done that." He said in a low voice. 

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" 

"Because now I have nothing left to lose." 

His voice was a low, deadly whisper. Sparks started jumping between his twitching fingers. His irises began to glow. 

The voice- Bill- laughed nervously. "Come on, kid, you wouldn't. You'd just destroy yourself." 

"Maybe." Dipper said evenly. "And maybe I'd also destroy you."

The lightning was building up, arcing from his hands to the ground with crackling, sizzling noises. His eyes were truly glowing now, the whites and pupils and irises. Bill was still chattering nervously, trying to reason with him, but he wasn't listening anymore. 

"That was my sister!" Dipper screamed, voice buzzing from the overload of electricity streaming in, around, and through him. He threw his arms out wide and

Stopped

Holding

Back.

“Dipper?”

“Mabel?” 

Mabel rubbed her face and sat up. “Dipper, what happened?” 

Dipper gave her half a smile. “I saved you.” he said. 

“What happened to your eye?” Mabel asked. 

Dipper shook his head. “I saved you, Mabel. That’s what matters.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you want to entirely distract me from the research paper I'm supposed to be writing  
> Also the thing with Dipper's eye- I imagined it was ooky spooky magic something or other like would be an angsty fanart. I don't know don't ask me about it okay this fic is almost entirely divorced from me as a concept


End file.
